When She's Here
by LousyHouseCat
Summary: Short one shot of what happens when Blue comes back once in a blue moon.


When they said there was a light at the end of every tunnel, a silver lining in every cloud, I wouldn't believe them. I was a realist, not an idealist like her. I analyzed situations, determined the best course of action, and acted upon them. But of course, Blue always had a way of convincing people to see things her way.

She stood there, a hands akimbo and a welcoming yet expecting smile on her lips. Although I was surprised, I was incapable of displaying so. Only my eyes, which had widened just a tad, gave the rare emotion away. No one could blame me. It had been years since anyone had seen signs of Blue.

Blue was the color of the sea and the sea was exactly who she was. (When I had told her this before her leave, she smacked me and asked if I was referring to her weight. I said nothing of course, half expecting her to know that fat was never a word one could describe Blue with. If anything, she was far too thin.) Like the sea, Blue's presence was radiating, breathtaking and unyielding. She was uncontainable and abundant in who she was.

"Hey," She greeted.

Her arms snaked around my neck as though her breaking and entering into my house was only an expectation and not a crime. We stood there like two strangers meeting for the first time. Blue still had that mischievous smile and I remained stoic against my surprise. "It's been a while hasn't it?" The scent of her filled my nose, tempting me into intoxication. I didn't and instead, found comfort that she hadn't changed her perfume.

"Six years." I answered drily.

She guided my hands to her hips, placing them there in a silent demand to hold her. I did, of course, only because she was so troublesome. I had expected a cheeky reply, an idle response or even a tease.

What I was not prepared for was the shrinking of her grin and the dimming in her eyes. Her smile remained but after years of dating If she was gone for six years but we never broke up, does that still count as dating?) it was obvious that it was fake and my comment had somehow hurt her in the most intimate way.

I knew I shouldn't have said it, but years of regret and bitter resentment still lingered in me. I knew who she was. Knew that she couldn't be held down for long and wanted - needed - to be free.

I loved her even though, the same way she loved me despite my apathetic behaviors. At first, long distance was never a problem for us. During the days Blue would travel from region to region, I would be busy handling my Gym, training and/or helping my grandfather with his research. She would bombard me with letters, each demanding that I respond back no matter how busy I was. I gave up trying to explain to her that the battles and the constant message exchange was wearing my Pidgeot greatly.

("We have Pokegears for a reason, Blue." I had told her.

"Nonsense. Writing is far more personal. Besides, it's good training for little Pidge don't you think?"

I could picture her sitting near the window of the inn she's in. Hand propped under her chin with the Pokegear wedged between her shoulder and her ear; her slender fingers tickling the small feathers under Pidgeot's chin as she referred to it.)

When things grew rocky in our relationship, whilst it be arguments, jealousy or insecurity, we stuck together even more. Seeing her again was a recharge in our relationship. Every time we met up, no matter how long we've been apart or the fact that I had just seen her yesterday, the spark between us remained. From the look in her eyes when she sees me, I could tell that it's the same for her too.

"Yeah." She breathed, leaning up so she could press her forehead against mine. I subconsciously tilted down in response. My body had grown used to her movements and at this distance, I was close enough to feel her warm breath on my lips. Her eyes closed as she held closer, pulling me into a long kiss.

I could've stopped her and demand for answers but as she pulled back to breathe, I realized that this was her answer. The answer as to where she was, if she's ever leaving again, and what she was doing. Every kiss was a silent "I'm here." and the glint in her eyes was a proud proclamation that I was going to be stuck with her for a very long time.

Knowing all to well that if we were to continue, I would lose myself to her and for that I had stopped, holding her away after pressing a kiss onto her forehead. She buried her face in response, taking a deep breath and sighed.

"Not here?" She murmured, already knowing my answer. Years ago, I had argued and thoroughly refused the act and the very idea of fucking Blue anywhere outside the bedroom. I'm proud to say that I have lived up to those words by resisting the impatient woman's seductive tricks and whines.

Her warmth left me and her hand guided me towards the bedroom. The clicking sound of the lock could be heard in the pin drop silence and that night I allowed myself to drown in her.


End file.
